


The sea was empty.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27 names for tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sea was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a little fictional introspection on that scene in the TYL arc, where they’re bunked together and Tsuna is crying. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 30, 2007.

At the age of fifteen, Gokudera Hayato learns the true meaning of helplessness.

 

He had thought that it involved sitting alone at a piano in a big, cold room, plunking out notes in the empty air, wondering when she was going to show up, knowing, somehow, that she won’t.

 

He had thought that it involved moving through a corridor of murmurs like a shadow, feeling their eyes, hearing their words.

 

He had thought it might be running through the ruins of their school building, listening to a mad prince laugh at his pain, losing blood with every step, thinking _just a little more just a little longer._

 

He realizes, now, though, that it isn’t any of that.

 

It’s staying curled up on your side on the top bunk of a bed that isn’t yours, counting every single tear, every single sob, from the boy at the bottom, even while he tries to stay quiet and stifle it.


End file.
